The field of this invention is electric power distribution and control. Excitation losses are a function of the voltage applied to the primary windings of a transformer and are not load dependant. These no-load losses typically account for 50% of the total transformer losses at rated conditions. The magnitude of the excitation loss is proportional to the size of the transformer and is typically 1% to 2% of the power rating in larger transformers. The Environmental Protection Agency has determined that 61 billion kWH of electricity is wasted each year in transformer losses. The invention is intended to disconnect a distribution transformer from the AC power source during no-load conditions. The invention is targeted for use in industrial and renewable energy applications.